Bio Hazard: The Genocide Theory
by SixBillionSinners
Summary: It had not been 3 months after the Kijuju incident when reports had flooded in about an island off the coast of Japan. An unknown buyer had allegedly released, not just one, but 4 different strains of the Progenitor virus on the islands inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Im still looking for a proof reader and or an editor so please if you see mistakes don't comment about them. I would much rather prefer you criticize the story itself and what you would like me to add. PLEASE enjoy and REVIEW I love I altered the ages to make them more…..i don't know I just did

* * *

Resident Evil: The Genocide Theory

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

A man in a business suit sat examining information listed on a computer screen. He had selected four people he thought capable of this mission. Only four experienced people could be chosen for this assignment:

**Chris Redfield**

**Age**

**30**

**Blood type**

O

**Gender**

Male

**Height**

6'1" (181cm)

**Mass**

216 lbs (98kg)

**Race/Ethnicity**

Caucasian

**Occupation**

S.T.A.R.S. Alpha teamMarksman & Backup Pilot (formerly)  
Anti-Umbrella Activist (formerly)  
B.S.A.A. Special Forces Operative (currently)

**Status**

Alive

* * *

**Jill Valentine**

**Age**

25

**Blood type**

B

**Gender**

Female

**Height**

5 ft 5 in (1.66 m)

**Mass**

110 lb (50 kg)

**Race/Ethnicity**

Caucasian

**Occupation**

_S.T.A.R.S._ B&A Specialist, Anti-Umbrella Activist(formerly)

_B.S.A.A_. Special Forces Operative (currently)

**Status**

Alive

* * *

**Sheva Alomar**

**Age**

23

**Blood type**

AB positive

**Gender**

Female

**Height**

165cm (5'5)

**Mass**

52kg (116 lbs)

**Race/Ethnicity**

African

**Occupation**

_BSAA__Operative (currently)_

**Status**

Alive

* * *

**Leon Scott Kennedy**

**Age**

28

**Blood type**

A

**Gender**

Male

**Height**

5'10" (178cm)

**Mass**

155 lbs (70.31kg)

**Race/Ethnicity**

Caucasian

**Occupation**

S.P.F. Officer (formerly)  
Anti-Umbrella MovementMember (formerly)  
United States Government Agent (currently)

**Status**

Alive

* * *

"Send in Scott Trevors; tell him to get the president on the line before seeing me." The man said after pressing a small black button under his desk.

"Yes.. Sir" a voice came in through the intercom. Shortly after, a man in a white lab coat and black horn rimmed glasses entered the office.

"Mr. White." Scott said in a nervous tone.

John White looked through the information on his computer before looking up at Scott.

"Did you get a hold of the President?" He asked.

"Sir, his secretary will not let us speak to him."

John sighed as an irritated expression cut across the lines of his elderly face.

"Did you tell her its red alert?" He asked with a hushed tone in his masculine voice.

Scott froze. It seemed as though all the blood had drained from his youthful face. His eyes widened and he turned to exit the door with a simple "Yes, Sir."

It had not been 3 months after the Kijuju incident when reports had flooded in about an island off the coast of Japan. An unknown buyer had allegedly released, not just one, but 4 different strains of the Progenitor virus on the islands inhabitants: The T- virus, The Progenitor virus itself, The Uroboros virus and the recently discovered O – Virus.

In the Late 2000's Terra Save had been working in a secret underground facility, testing and developing a new project in which they had planned to release in company with the Uroboros virus in Kijuju, Africa. Having Combined the Tyrant virus, the Ne - T virus and the G – virus along with an unknown variant, Terra save managed to create an accelerated form of the Uroboros virus. Noticeable mutations include jet blackened pigmentation of the eyes, warts(most noticeable on the back)which would later sprout into tentacle like appendages, increased deterioration of the epidermis layer of skin and rapid flow of blood to the head causing it and an unknown black substance to surge from the tear ducts. Internal mutations include blackening of internal organs do to the infectious rate of blood flow to each, dark coagulated pigmentation of blood, increased flexibility in muscles allowing for further strides, faster speed and a spike in strength allowing for normal movement which would in other Tyrant virus cases would not be possible due to the deterioration of the muscle tissue and bone tissue. Black blood clots form in the pressure point areas of the host's body, thus taking on the name of the Obscura Virus.

Reports say the island, linked by land to 5 other islands along the pacific have a concentration of all strains of the progenitor virus at the last island known as Gomakuzo Island. If other viruses are present on the islands, it is up to the four Operatives to collect samples of each and bring them back to BSAA Lab facilities so as to develop the appropriate anti-viruses for each strain.

Just then, the phone rang.

"John White, BSAA head, ground zero, how may I help you?"

John was relieved to hear the voice on the other end, Sheva

"John, I was instructed to call you. They told me it was urgent."

Her voice came from the receiver along with other noises in the background.

"Are you busy, Sheva?" John asked sighing in relief.

"I'm boarding a plane to America as we speak."

"Tell me when you touch down I'll prepare a room for you at headquarters. We'll talk once everyone has arrived." John said.

"Fine, see you then."

* * *

SoOOOO what did you think about it? i did some research because i wanted to get that facts right but i changed some around. i am STILL looking for an editor and/or proof reader so please be patient with the mistakes thnx. Stay tuned for the next chapter AND PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS -SixBillionSinners


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: YES I LOVED ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. Thanks to all of you and I have found an official editor/beta reader:D! Okay so here we go ALSO Thanks to Chaos0283 for proof reading. I got lots of offers but he sounded like he was really willing to do it for me. Thanks again!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: We all know I only own my oc's like john white and the other dude who's name escapes me haha. Uhm probably more minor oc's to come. HERE WE GO_**

* * *

**Bio Hazard: The Genocide Theory**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The planes engine hummed to life signaling that it was boarding time for the passengers. The sun had just begun its descent after its journey across the sky, which was the time of day Sheva Alomar loved the most.

The suns orange glow reflected off of Sheva's beautiful African skin as she entered the airport terminal.

Her heels clicked busily against the floor as she made her way across the Accra, Ghana airport to her departure hall.

"Flight 501 to New York City," Sheva said pulling out her ticket from her shoulder bag along with her B.S.A.A. badge and permit to carry a gun on board.

"Departure hall 12 Ms. Alomar" The woman across the desk smiled pointing a finger to the area on her right.

"Thank you." Sheva returned the smile before collecting her papers and belongings, following the signs on the walls that lead her to her appropriate departure hall.

Kijuju was something Sheva would never forget. She had even considered dropping out of the B.S.A.A. but quickly changed her mind, telling herself she had a mission, and the mission was to take Umbrella and its legacy down. Although she had hoped to get as far from Kijuju as possible, Sheva couldn't leave her beloved Africa. This was her territory, her motherland, her home.

Putting a hand behind her neck in an attempt to ease the sore she had developed, Sheva glanced at the floor, losing herself in thought. It had only just started with the T-virus and quickly developed into such a devastating infection it shocked even the black market it self.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will begin boarding calls in five minutes please get your belongings and ready your boarding tickets." The female flight attendant said through the intercom.

"See you soon Africa." Sheva sighed straightening her beige, tight fit jeans out and getting ready when she remembered why she was at the airport.

She pulled her phone from her leather belt and dialed a number which seemed to have a long area code.

"John, I was instructed to call you. They told me it was urgent." Sheva smiled hearing Johns tense-as-always voice come through the phones receiver.

"Are you busy Sheva?" John asked

"I'm20boarding a plane to America as we speak………fine, see you then." Sheva said before turning off her phone and approaching the pair of flight attendants stationed behind a desk near the door to the plane she was boarding.

"Good afternoon Ms. Alomar we've been expecting you. We have a seat ready for you in first class." The man said stamping Sheva's passport and her other necessary documents.

"Thank you very much," Sheva replied.

"Enjoy your flight Ms. Alomar." The woman said.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Being one of the first to reach the door, Jill Valentine crouched down to tie the laces of her black knee high combat boots. She had long since cut her hair back to its original length that suited her face shape and reverted back to her old S.T.A.R.S. combat suit but with a B.S.S.A. certified "Special Forces" badge in place of the raccoon city S.T.A.R.S. one.

'Although they're not "good" in particular, the memories I have with this outfit were better than the ones I had with my B.S.S.A. outfit.' Jill would tell herself and others when asked why she preferred her traditional uniform with her signature barrette cap.

"Jill where's the rest of them?" A man in his twenties asked catching up with Jill who was in front of an apartment building replacing a dry magazine from her Beretta 9mm Handgun with a fresh one which she pulled from her utility belt.

"They radioed in, said they would come in from the back." Jill replied without making eye contact. She was busy examining her Beretta, making sure everything was in check.

A worried expression cut across the rookie's face as he cocked his shotgun.

"Jake Summers…Scared, I never thought I'd see the day," Jill teased before putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, you've got me. I think I know enough about bio-terrorism to get us safely through here." Jill reassured pointing to the "Commanding Operative" patch placed over her heart.

Jake wiped a bead of sweat off of his eye brow. He had been in the rookie elite for about a month now with Jill as his commanding officer.

He had dirty blonde hair, and a built physique.

Usually, he was talkative and made everyone feel better but during an assignment his personality changed dramatically from light hearted to focused, alert and easily aware of his surroundings and maybe even a little bit tense at times.

"Let's do this?" Jake asked brushing his disheveled hair out of his eyes.

"That's the attitude that'll get you places." Jill smiled before turning to face the door and pulling a lock pick from her utility belt.

Within thirty seconds, she20had the long done with and the two entered the building with ease and discretion.

"Max, do you copy?" Jill whispered into her earpiece that was blue toothed to her radio.

Small fuzz came in from her earpiece which only she could hear before Maxwell Andersons voice replied to her question,

"Copy Valentine, What's your position?" He asked.

Jill neared a corner and peered around to see if she could spot any people…none.

"We are currently stationed near the staircase of the first floor. No sign of any individuals. Rendezvous point: 3rd floor staircase, over and out." Jill said before placing her hand back at the base of her firearm.

Pointing two fingers at Jake than to her eyes and than to the destination which was the staircase leading to the 2nd floor, they both got them selves ready.

Jake nodded and they began to move.

Just then, Jill's waist began to buzz…..

Chris.

"Wait." Jill whispered as shades of red and pink overtook her face.

"Fall back," Jill Whispered, "Sorry."

Once safely behind the wall (again), Jill answered her phone.

"I know I promised never to turn off my phone so you would know where I was and I know you don't want to lose me but seriously Chris, this is not t he right time!" Jill snapped while maintaining a whisper.

"Sorry…"Chris apologized sheepishly.

"If I would have been behind an enemy you would have compromised me…RIGHT THEN AND THERE!" She fumed to an apologizing Chris.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you John wants us to go to see him in New York by tomorrow." Chris said before realizing that Jill was on an assignment.

"Just give me 3 hours and ill be back." Jill muttered with somewhat of an annoyance in her voice.

"What are you doing there anyway?" Chris asked.

Jill thought about it. Other than the fact that she wanted to get back into her old routine, "I'm broke."

"Hey Babe, you have me." Chris teased in a seductive, husky voice.

Click…beep…beep…beep.

"Jill…Jill?" Chris said into his cell but Jill had already hung up in frustration and arousal which she would never admit to Chris for it meant he would beleaguer her, tease her about how he knew how he turned her on so much which she wasn't about to let him do…yet.

"Ok, now….Lets get this done." Jill smiled as her face grew even more red exposing her embarrassment to Jake who just smirked and gave Jill a pat on the shoulder before continuing their assignment.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Leon Stop." Claire Red Field laughed as Leon Scott Kennedy placed soapy bubbles on her cheek from behind her.

"Why, I'm getting you clean aren't I?" Leon smirked with his subtle hint of mockery which Claire loved.

"I only agreed to let you shower with me because we both have places to go and we're both late." Claire lied, her cheeks turning red.

Leon, not noticing, wrapped his rather muscular arms around Claire and placed a soft kiss on her right shoulder. The two stayed in that position for a while as the water dribbled on their naked bodies washing off the soap they had been playing with earlier.

Then, Claire turned to face Leon with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Leon asked, a small smile cutting across his face.

"I know you're happy but I didn't know you were _that_ happy." She giggled looking down at her boyfriend's impressive package.

Leon laughed before pulling her close to him, "Do we really have to go to …wherever we have to go today?" He asked whispering huskily into Claire's ear which sent shivers all over her body.

"mmmm…uuuuhhhnn…maayyybe." She mumbled with her eyes closed and Leon holding her against his chiseled chest because her legs had become jelly.

"I didn't think so." Leon smirked before bring Claire's lips to his and engaging in a passionate, erotic kiss.

"W-w-we should go to the bedroom." Claire smiled, breaking away for air. The shower water had been running all over her making her look more seductive to Leon than usual.

"Soaked?" Leon asked as Claire left the shower and ran to the bedroom to jump under the white bed sheets she had just put on the day before. Like his hair but unlike Leon's apartment, Claire always cleaned her apartment regularly.

With nothing on, Leon walked into the bedroom soaking wet. Water trickled down his chest, to his abs and eventually ……

….to the floor.

"Don't keep me waiting" Claire purred.

Leon quickly straddled her under the white sheets and began his descent on Claire's perfect lips.

RING RING RING!

Claire's house phone chimed before Leon could make it to her face.

Then it hit Claire.

"Oh Shit!" She cursed answering the phone

"Hello Scott. I'm so sorry I forgot. We'll be right down" She greeted and laughed at Leon who had the look of a puppy dog who didn t get his treats.

"Thank you Ms. Redfield." Scott thanked before hanging up.

Claire sighed, pulling herself up and planting a kiss on Leon's forehead before putting her hands on either side of his jaw and looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"We've gotta' go tiger." She smiled teasing him lovingly.

Leon, too, sighed putting his hands on either side of Claire's hips, "So dedicated to work, that's what I love about you Claire Redfield."

* * *

**_Sooo what did you think. Don't just leave now! Review tell me your thoughts on the story so I can put your ideas in. :DDD_**


End file.
